Other plans
by MissKluck
Summary: Sakura uses her time on an unknown boy instead of Sasuke? What? For day 14 of ssmonth. SasuSaku.


So this is obviously connected with the next day, 'her side of the story', which will come tomorrow. I hope this isn't too crappy, I did my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Other plans**

Sasuke couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it! He had been sitting at a café for the last half an hour, choosing to sit there because they served all kinds of juices, and although Sasuke didn't want to admit it, he had become quite fond of their tomato juice. Just before he saw _them_ he had been pondering about what to do, thinking back to things that happened earlier that day. For reasons not yet discovered, Sasuke had wanted to find Sakura, to spend time with her, alone. He had gone to seek her out, finding her at the hospital in her office with a serious expression on her face. She had greeted him quite warmly though, their past tenseness forgotten as they had managed to resolve some of the largest problems between them, mostly thanks to Naruto.

And so, while Sakura was writing down notes, Sasuke had pinned down his pride and asked if Sakura was free that afternoon. That had seemingly surprised her so much that she had stopped scribbling, looking up at him from whatever she'd been working on. Sasuke had watched amused as her cheeks were tinted red, shyly avoiding his gaze. In a weird ramble Sakura had expressed how she'd love to come with him, but that she couldn't as she was already busy that afternoon. Looking at all the paperwork around her, Sasuke partly understood why, but still felt a little hurt over her choosing work over him. She had replied that she'd love to come with him another day, but before they could specify anything else, a young nurse had come bursting into Sakura's office, needing the immediate help on a patient.

Sasuke had stood there for a moment, slightly wondering what to do before he wandered around town and ended up on the café he was currently sitting at. Then he had suddenly spotted Sakura. And she wasn't alone, oh no, she was out with a guy, probably around their age, and she was laughing! She was laughing, smiling at the stranger and it looked as if she was having a really good time. And this led Sasuke to his current mood. He just couldn't freaking believe it. _This_ was the reason she couldn't spend time with him? This was the reason she was busy? Sasuke looked the boy over in disdain, noticing

Before he'd thought about it, Sasuke had already risen to his feet, already walking passed tables and people, headed towards the couple walking by. What was this feeling he felt? This unease, this uncomfortable and maddening feeling he felt as he watched her walk in front of him with another boy, laughing and smiling over something he said. What was it? Hearing the guy manage to get yet another heartfelt smile of Sakura's lips, Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he flash-stepped in front of them, skidding the couple to a halt.

"Sakura, what the heck are you doing?!" The irritated sentence was out before he even had a chance to think it over. Crap, what was up with his voice just now? Sasuke tried to ignore it, focusing on Sakura and this, this _boy._ What was so special about him really? He seemed pretty ordinary, nothing special really save for his reddish hair and green eyes. The boy's posture was relaxed, a carefree smile having adorned his lips only moments before.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes widened, her smile disappearing. "S-Sasuke-kun!" She burst out, clearly surprised by his presence and mood, but Sasuke didn't care. All he wanted was answers. Answers as to why she'd rather spend time with this boy than him, why she'd even choose this boy over her paperwork. "Sasuke-kun, you don't understand! This is-"

Another voice interrupted her and Sasuke focused on the boy beside her as he spoke: "Ah, so this is the famous 'Sasuke-kun'! I see! Dearest Sakura-chan has told me all about you!" Sasuke felt himself stiffen as he saw the boy place his arm around Sakura, and Sakura didn't seem to mind? What was this? Who was this guy and what was he doing with Sakura? "How she used to have a crush on you and annoy you all the time, haha, well luckily things have changed now, nee Sakura-chan?" The boy looked at her and Sasuke felt this knot in his stomach only worsen as Sakura actually blushed under the guy's stare.

Even more agitated, Sasuke knew he'd seen enough. Clearly Sakura didn't have any more interests in him, not that way at least. Not that he cared or anything of course, but just seeing it displayed like that in front of him really got his blood boiling. Ignoring Sakura's stuttering, trying to explain something it seemed, Sasuke turned and walked away, trying to keep his cool even though he was boiling on the inside. He ignored his ex-teammate's calls for him to come back and just hurried away as quickly as possible.

Sasuke ended up on the training fields, mind a complete mess of weird thoughts and feelings, making him even more confused, but one thing he knew was that he did not like that boy. The way he'd talked about Sakura, the way he'd talked to Sakura and especially not the way he'd put his arm around Sakura. He was not jealous darn it! He was just irritated at the boy and how he seemed to know both him and Sakura so well without Sasuke even having heard of him before. At some point during his musings Sasuke realized he'd started to train out of habit, and so he took his agitation and frustration out on the nearest threes and training dummies, not caring how messed up the fields around him became.

He trained and trained, mindlessly doing the same exercises again and again as the thoughts continued to pry on his mind. Wasn't training supposed to get your thoughts off of irritating things? Well it sure wasn't working now! Frustrated, Sasuke stopped abruptly, composing himself as he glanced up at the sky, noticing for the first time in hours how dark it had become. Just as Sasuke was about to jump to the threes to take the fastest route home he felt a familiar presence and turning around he saw the person he didn't feel like meeting just then. Sakura.

She stood there for a moment, staring at him with this weird gaze, and as the silence prolonged Sasuke couldn't help but think over their last encounter and be irritated all over again. "Sasuke-kun, I-"

"Save your petty excuses, Sakura," he heard himself snap, harsher than he had intended. He noticed Sakura wince, but just turned slightly away, refusing to admit that he cared. Why should he care who this stupid, annoying ex-teammate of his spent her time with? Why should he care if she chose some random guy over him? But he did care, he did care and that just irritated him further. Sasuke had several times come to the same conclusion during his training, that he did care, but he didn't know why and he didn't want to know either. Or did he?

He watched Sakura suck in a breath, coming closer to him, as she started, "Sasuke-kun, Hiro-kun," She added his suffix to the guys name too? Wait, his? "The guy you just met some hours ago, he's my…"


End file.
